La otra historia
by Shin Black
Summary: AU. MPREG. Muchas parejas. Los hijos de Sirius y Remus protegerán a Harry en la ultima batalla, pero mientras tanto tendrán que enfrentarse a la vida adolescente de su protegido. DRACO x HARRY and more. CAP 4!
1. Capitulo I

**Titulo**: La otra historia.

**Autores**: Shin Black y Jess Black

**Género**: Acción, romance, humor

**Advertencia**: Yaoi, la historia de Harry Potter permanece pero cambia un poco en su contexto, MPREG.

**Summary**: AU. Tres chicos estarán protegiendo la vida de Harry Potter mientras que éste pasa por los diferentes acontecimientos que le deparan por ser el que se enfrentará al señor oscuro, pero mientras tanto tendrán que ser participes de los problemas adolescentes y las historias sin cerrar.

**Parejas**: Draco x Harry, Sirius x Remus (leve hasta que se empiece a contar sobre el libro 3 hasta el 5), y más.

**Capitulo I**: La familia detrás de los Potter.

**1981**

El ruido del crujir de la madera se escuchó a la lejanía, volviendo menos monótono el sonido natural de aquella casa vieja. Las chispas de la chimenea era la única fuente de luz y calor en aquel oscuro y frío lugar. Se había mudado allí poco tiempo después de haber terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería, para luego comenzar sus estudios pedagógicos para ser profesor. Pero apenas pasó unos meses tuvo que abandonarlos debido a la llegada del que no debe ser nombrado, y todos sus sueños y esperanzas habían ido a parar al tacho.

Observó entonces el reloj colgado frente a la pared, eran las ocho de la mañana y aun Sirius no había regresado de su misión, le dio muy mala espina. Suspiró y se sentó en el mullido sillón donde yacían acostado sus dos hijos, el mayor, Brighton Black, no tenía ni siquiera seis años, y el más pequeño, Gabriele Black, había cumplido recientemente los cuatro años; y ni hablar de su reciente embarazo que le había tenido a mal traer ya que fue poco esperado pero la felicidad los había desbordado.

¿Y si Sirius había muerto?

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a temblar, apretó fuertemente el puño y bajó la cabeza con rabia. Según había entendido, Sirius sería el guardián de los Potter, es decir, el que tuviera el secreto del lugar donde se encontraba la familia con su pequeño hijo de un año, Harry, por lo que debería estar en el escondite en aquel momento, pero ¿qué pasaba si Lord Voldemort lo había encontrado? Seguro no le diría absolutamente nada aunque lo torturaran con un cruciatus y….no, no podía pensar en ello, debía ser fuerte por sus pequeños hijos.

–¡LUPIN! –un grito le alertó e inmediatamente se levantó del sillón con la varita en mano, dispuesto a proteger a sus hijos de quien sea–. ¡Lupin!

–¿Dumbledore? –Reconoció inmediatamente la voz cuando empezó arazonar con más tranquilidad–. Lumos maxima –conjuró y su varita se iluminó lo suficiente para ver al barbudo frente a él–. Profesor Dumbledore ¿qué hace aquí? Sirius no está acá.

–Ya lo sé, tranquilo, sólo quería saber si estaban bien –habló con tranquilidad, suavizando los rasgos de su mirada, lo que hizo que Remus suspirara con pesadez.

–Estamos bien, profesor, pero ¿a qué debemos su visita?

–¿No lo sabes? –Preguntó, el rubio alzó su ceja en signo de interrogación, sin entender, lo que le dio a Dumbledore la señal–. Los Potter….

–¿Qué pasó con los Potter? –se asustó, inmediatamente volvió a la alerta.

–Murieron…Lord Voldemort los mató…

Brighton se levantó justo en ese momento para oír las macabras palabras, más su hermanito menor aun estaba dormido y prefería Brighton que permaneciera así, callado, en sueños profundos, pues ahí, en ese espacio suyo podía imaginar una vida mucho mejor. Remus dio dos pasos hacia atrás, ¿Sirius? ¿Y Sirius? ¿Acaso él había hablado? Si su marido no hablaba entonces el secreto moría con él, pero…..entonces, ¿había hablado?

–¿Y Si…? –pero ni terminó de hablar cuando Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

–Sirius está en Azkaban, fue encontrado a pocos metros del lugar del crimen, además que mató violentamente a Peter Pettigrew…. –bajó la cabeza y el hombre lobo apretó sus dos manos con ira.

–¿Todos han muerto? ¿Todos? –su voz se quebraba–. Lord Voldemort se ha salido con la suya –cerró fuertemente sus ojos intentando no llorar, pero era imposible, Brighton se hizo el dormido.

–No Remus, no llores…. –susurró Dumbledore–. Harry ha sobrevivido, aunque el señor tenebroso atacó al pequeño Harry con un Avada Kedavra no le hizo más que una pequeña cicatriz en su frente, el hechizo de protección que Lily hizo a su hijo antes de morir fue suficiente para que lo protegiera.

–Li…Lily….

–Por eso, debes irte de aquí Remus, todos saben que tú tienes dos hijos…..bueno, tres –susurró mirando el vientre– de Sirius, por lo que vendrán a buscarte, pensarán que eres parte del plan para matar a Lily y James, como eres licántropo eso es probable, además tu marido es el imputado en este caso, por lo que vine a sacarte de aquí.

–Gracias Dumbledore….. –afirmó y comenzó a correr de un lado al otro empacando todo lo que podía.

–No importa la ropa, Remus –susurró Dumbledore tomando en brazos a Gabriele y Brighton–. Yo llevaré a los niños, tú toma lo que puedas y sígueme.

–S….si.,..gracias, muchas gracias –temblando y con los ojos llorosos Remus le siguió.

–Pero antes, me gustaría pedirte algo Remus –Dumbledore se detuvo luego de salir de la casa para ir directamente a la vereda.

–Lo que usted quiera, profesor –habló.

–Necesito, necesito que seas parte de la Orden del Fenix…..

–Pero profesor, ya soy parte de la orden –dijo con extrañeza.

–No Remus, necesito que esta vez, tu rol sea más activo, como el que tenía Sirius, James y Lily…..y que obviamente a ti no te pude ceder por tu condición y tus estados –susurró mirando a los dos pequeños que dormían en sus brazos–. Necesito que críes a estos dos niños, y al que tienes en tu vientre, bajo las estrictas normas de la orden, que mamen de la orden y sepan lo que es, que no les mientas y sean parte de esto aun en su ingenua edad….

–Pero Profesor, Lord Voldemort ha….

–No lo sabemos, él puede volver en cualquier momento y hay que estar preparados; Lord Voldemort no es de las personas que dejan con vida a su primer y único enemigo….y Harry esta con vida….

–Entiendo, entiendo perfectamente –murmuró Remus.

–Entonces, buena suerte Remus, tus hijos y tú serán piezas fundamentales en la última batalla.

"_Tus hijos y tú serán piezas fundamentales en la última batalla_"

Fue lo último que le dijo Dumbledore antes de sacar sus escobas y salir volando de allí.

Desde ese día, han pasado once años.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**1992**

La casa donde vivían en esos momentos era pequeña pero habitable. Tenía dos recamaras, una para Remus y su hijo más pequeño, y otra para los dos mayores. Habían pasado ya once años desde que Sirius había terminado en Azkaban y los Potter ahora estaban bajo una lápida de piedra caliza con sus nombres grabados. En todos estos años había estado investigando la posibilidad de que el señor tenebroso volviera y fue justo el año pasado cuando pudo descubrir que en estos momentos la energía de Voldemort se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, de a poco, casi tenue, pero se hacía.

Todo había comenzado con la llegada de Harry a Hogwarts y este año, su hijo menor Kamil ingresaría bajo la custodia de sus dos hermanos mayores. Brighton ya era todo un adolescente, su altura no pasaba del metro ochenta, su cuerpo era fuerte, entrenado, con pequeños músculos bien marcados por haberlos trabajado desde que era un infante, llevaba consigo tres aretes en cada oreja que eran protectores, pues como Remus era licántropo, sus hijos tenían aquel gen infectado de su padre, por lo que cada uno de ellos tenía una forma de expresar diferente, en particular, los tres habían coincidido en los cambios de humor en luna llena que se inhibían por los aretes que Remus le había colocado con tanta delicadeza cuando eran bebés, pues él mismo cuando embarazado de su primer hijo temía que éste también fuera licántropo, comenzó a investigar y con magia, con ayuda de McGonagall y Dumbledore creó esos aretes para sus tres pequeños.

Brighton tenía cabello rubio y lacio, le llegaba hasta la nuca y lo llevaba siempre despeinado, sus ojos era de un gris fuerte como el de su padre Sirius y la mayoría de los Black, esos ojos y fuerza varoniles y sensuales que había heredado, pues su belleza no era fácil de dejar pasar al igual que su sonrisa.

Por otro lado Gabriele también había heredado la cabellera rubia de su "madre", él llevaba el cabello largo y normalmente atado, con uno que otros mechones que se deslizaban por sus ojos y delante de sus orejas, cualquiera diría que es una mujer no sólo por su nombre sino por su apariencia física. Al igual que su hermano mayor llevaba varios aretes en su oreja para inhibir el poder licántropo que emanaba de su sangre, sus ojos eran celestes, heredados también de parte de su padre, pues a éste le solían cambiar el color de ojos con mucha frecuencia, no pasaba del metro setenta y sus rasgos suaves y cuerpo esbelto le hacía confundir entre la platea femenina de Gryffindor.

Y por último, Kamil, el más pequeño. Éste sí había heredado la cabellera negra de su padre al igual que sus ojos celestes, pero que en luna llena cambiaban a un tono amarillento. No llevaba aretes pues su cambio de humor era mínimo y no lo necesitaba, pero ante la duda, Remus le había colocado un anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo que también había hecho para sus hijos y que el único que lo llevaba en aquellos momentos era el mayor, que amaba la bijuteri que le hacía su "madre".

Y allí estaban, los tres Black.

–El año pasado –habló el mayor, acomodando elegantemente su cabellera hacia atrás en un movimiento tan natural en él que le hacía ver sexy ante cualquiera–, Harry se enfrentó al mismísimo Lord Voldemort….

–¡Brighton! Te he dicho que no digas ese nombre –regañó Remus.

–¿Y qué va a hacerme? ¿Matarme? ¡Por favor! Sólo es un nombre.

–El nombre que mató a los Potter –tenaz como pocos, Gabriele miró con sus ojos filosos a su hermano quien ladeó la cabeza.

–Por cierto Gabriele, este año el idiota de Percy también es prefecto, no sé porque siguen metiendo prefectos todos los años, nos vamos a llenar de ellos –dijo Brighton, Remus suspiró y Kamil bajo la mirada.

–Yo no sé como alguien como tú pudo llegar a ser prefecto –cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado, sonriendo de costado al imaginar la cara que había puesto el mayor.

–Bueno, bueno chicos, recuerden que éste es el primer año de Kamil, así que por favor no se anden peleando como todos los años.

–Ya el apellido nos condena mamá –dijo Brighton con desazón–. A mi me viven haciendo conjuros para que me crezca una cola de ratón.

–Jajajaja, el año pasado te veías tan tierno con esas orejas jajajajaja.

–No sé como a ti no te han hecho nada, eres un Black también –susurró cruzando los brazos.

–Pues yo no ando presumiendo lo muy bien que me veo con el uniforme de cazador en el Quiddicht….–afirmó el muchacho sonriendo de costado.

–Bueno, al menos me alegra una cosa, que este año no estarás babeando por el idiota de Bill Weasley, gracias a dios se fue el año pasado de Hogwarts tras graduarse, ya no soportaba más tu cara de idiota en el gran comedor y en la sala común…. ¡AY! –Gabriele le había arrojado un pan que seguramente debía ser muy duro para que Brighton gritara así.

–Ya basta chicos, anda, cámbiense que se hace tarde para ir a la estación de tren, vamos –Remus se levanta, lo que hace que los mayores también lo hagan y se vaya a cambiar, Kamil parece cohibido ante la situación lo que Remus nota–. ¿Qué pasa Kamil?

–Gabriele y Brighton parecen muy unidos…..en cambio yo parezco de más aquí –susurró, obviamente como Brighton y Gabriele se llevaban poco tiempo, Kamil era un bebé al lado de lo que habían vivido ellos durante la época del señor tenebroso, por lo que Kamil se sentía poco útil en la orden.

–Tranquilo hijo, los años te enseñarán muchas cosas, ahora ve a cambiarte y trata de que tus hermanos no te empujen en el trayecto….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**GRAN COMEDOR**

Los tres pares de ojos observaron a Harry durante todo el trascurso de la comida, obviamente había llegado tiempo después porque según sabía había tenido un contratiempo por lo que habían perdido el tren y habían llegado a Hogwarts en auto. Kamil había sido escogido como Gryffindor, al igual que sus dos hermanos. Gabriele estaba sentado junto a Percy, el cual le hablaba sobre las últimas novedades de los prefectos, pues ese año Gabriele había sido elegido Prefecto de Gryffindor junto a Winena Loghart, una muchachita escuálida con la que se llevaba bastante bien. Percy conocía muy bien a Gabriele, pues cuando el chico entró a primer año, Bill Weasley, su hermano mayor, le había dado a todos los chicos de su generación un recorrido por todas las instalaciones de Hogwarts, y Percy en ese momento lo acompañaba por su magnífica oratoria que Bill carecía. Desde ese entonces Percy quedó fascinado con la inteligencia y los buenos hábitos que tenía Gabriele con todos, pues a diferencia de su excéntrico hermano Brighton, Gabriele era una persona dulce, generosa y muy humilde.

–Hermano –Kamil habló a Brighton que por primera vez dejó de mirar a Gabriele y Percy para ponerle atención a su hermanito.

–¿Qué pasa, Kamil?

–¿Ese es Harry, verdad? –preguntó el muchacho, Brighton observó hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de Kamil y asistió–. ¿Es él?

–Si, es él, pero no señales con el dedo que es de mal hábito –dijo bajándole el brazo al más pequeño.

–¿Y qué es lo que tenemos que hacer precisamente? –preguntó nuevamente.

–Pues protegerlo, parece que ese enano se mete en muchos problemas –de nuevo se acomodó el cabello para atrás lo que ocasionó que las muchachas junto a él suspiraran.

–Mmm, creo que Harry se ve demasiado fuerte, su energía es muy poderosa –Kamil tenía aquel poder que sus hermanos carecían, sus ojos eran especiales, al igual que los de Harry.

–Eres un chico muy perspicaz enano –sonrió Brighton con su mala costumbre–. Pero debes entender que ese poder no es del todo de Harry, su madre aun lo está protegiendo y ha absorbido energía de….."Ya sabes".

–Pero puede usar el poder de "ya sabes", es una buena ventaja –comenzó a comer.

–Niño listo –le coloca un dedo en la frente y éste levanta la cabeza–. Es mejor que no pongas a trabajar tu cabecita con tanto detalle, puedes encontrarte con cosas que no querrás saber.

–¿Cómo sabes? –preguntó.

–Porque veo el futuro…jajajaja –le desacomoda el cabello.

Mientras Brighton jugaba con su hermano o más bien lo molestaba, del otro extremo de la mesa se encontraban los mencionados Harry y Ron, hablando con Hermione, podríamos decir que por primera vez Harry pensó que ese año al menos sería más normal que el del año pasado, pero como bien sabía, Lord Voldemort había vuelto y dios sabe que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

El muchacho de lentes observó hacia el costado la mirada penetrante de Brighton Black, según tenía entendido ese muchacho era el más popular de todo Hogwarts, y uno de los más lindos junto a su hermano Gabriele y Cedric Diggory.

–Esos chicos –habló Harry observando a los tres Black–. Mmm, según recuerdo el año pasado ese muchacho alto nos habló de la piedra filosofal.

–Sino fuera por él no nos habríamos metido en tantos enredos –bufó Ron molesto.

–Mmm, tal vez ellos saben más de Lord Voldemort, además, su apellido es muy famoso o al menos eso me dijeron Katty y Pris de sexto año –murmuró Hermione pensativa, lo que hizo que tanto Ron como Harry la miraban.

–¿Quiénes son Karry y Pris? –preguntó Ron.

–Katherine Laimhar y Priscila Lavender, son chicas que estudian en sexto año de Gryffindor, son un año más chicas que Brighton Black –observó al muchacho rubio con sus ojos filosos–. Dicen que el apellido proviene de la ancestral familia Black que son reconocidos por ser fieles sirvientes de "el que no debe ser nombrado".

–Ahora que lo dices, creo que mi familia está emparentada con los Black en un punto –susurró Ron pensante.

–Todos los hechiceros de sangre pura tienen un punto de encuentro con los Black's, los Weasley, hasta los Potter –susurró Hermione, parecía que estuvieran hablando en secreto–. Hasta los Malfoy.

–¿Puede ser entonces que sea pariente de ellos? –preguntó Harry.

–Claro y Ron también.

–¡No quiero ser pariente de Malfoy! –dijo horrorizado el pecoso, Hermione suspiró.

–Me refería a los Black.

–Pero necesariamente somos parientes de Malfoy también –Ron volvió a temer, Harry sonrió al ver la cara de espanto de su amigo.

–Es verdad –susurró Harry.

–Oye, Potter –esa voz no podía ser de otro más que del desesperante Malfoy–. Oí que tuviste un problema cuando llegaste ¿acaso pasaste por la pared equivocada y te chocaste con ella? Jajajajaja…..

–¿Qué diablos quieres, Malfoy? –preguntó Harry molesto.

–Nada, nada, cuando te vi en el callejón Diagon pensé que estabas mendigando o algo así…..

–¡Cierra la boca Malfoy! Al menos mis padres se ganaron el sustento honradamente ¿podrías decir lo mismo tú? –la cara del rubio se frunció y observó con asco a Harry.

–Estúpido Potter –bufó y se fue con sus dos gorilones.

–Woo….. –una voz nueva se escuchó ante las impactantes caras de todos al oír las palabras de Harry, la gente se volteó para dejar ver al pálido chico de cabello negro azulado, Kamil Black.

–¿Hm? Tú eres…el chico que me observaba –dijo Harry.

–Kamil Black, soy el menor de la familia Black –sonrió el chico.

–Oye, ¿no deberías estar en Slytherin como la mayoría de los sangres pura? –habló Ron, Kamil le observó fijamente, lo que el pelirrojo se impactó por el contacto visual.

–No me juzgues por mi apellido, mis hermanos y yo hemos entrado a Gryffindor como ustedes tres, además, tú también eres sangre pura, ¿ne Ron? –habló Kamil, dejando a Ron boquiabierto, y volvió a fijar su vista a Harry–. Harry, he oído tanto de ti en mi familia.

–¿Hm? ¿Haz oído de mí? –preguntó el chico de gafas.

–Claro, eres muy famoso en este lugar Harry, creí que ya que hace un año que estas aquí ya lo sabías.

–Si, si, pero nunca deja de sorprenderme –murmuró apenado.

–Bueno, un gusto hablar contigo Harry pero creo que ya tenemos que irnos a la sala común, los de primer año tenemos que entrar primero, ya debes saber –le hizo una reverencia y se fue, lo que impresionó al muchacho.

–Ese chico es raro –bufó Ron.

–Pero tiene razón en algo, Ron, no hay que juzgarlos por el apellido, según sé, Gabriele, Brighton y seguramente Kamil son personas muy bondadosas y humanas, además de ayudar siempre a personas impuras como…..yo….

_**Continuará.**_

Bueno gente, espero que les guste, hace mucho que no escribo de Harry Potter y este es mi regreso aunque tengo que leer un poco más. No sé cuantos capítulos tenga este fic, espero que muchos y aunque en este cap no hay mucho Draco x Harry como es el fic, lo habrá más adelante, pero tenía que presentar a los que serán también protagonistas de la historia.

Algunas cosas para tener en cuenta:

–El fic se realiza durante el segundo, tercer, cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo libro, pero el tiempo pasará más rápido por lo que todo se sitúa en los libros 6–7 más o menos.

–Como verán, existe el MPREG, esto es debido a un medicamento mágico que tuvo efectos colaterales en los humanos y en los magos, claro que en los humanos no tenían este tipo de efectos, ya lo explicaré más adelante.

–Si le gusta alguna pareja también hágamelo saber y evaluaré las posibilidades XDD.

**Brighton Jeremiah Black–Lupin **nacido el 12 de enero de 1975, está al comienzo de esta historia en 7mo año de Hogwarts (es decir es su último año XD) es Prefecto y premio anual, es un muchacho valiente, sexy, pero no le importa nada más que él mismo (aunque demuestra gran preocupación por sus hermanos y Remus). Luego de terminar sus estudios se convierte en Auror.

**Gabriele Jacques Black–Lupin **nacido el 5 de diciembre de 1977, al comienzo de la historia está en 5to año de Hogwarts, es prefecto. Un muchacho dulce, compasivo, frustrado por el amor, fuerte de convicciones y esperanzador. Le duele las perdidas, siente gran afecto por sus hermanos y Remus, tiene una apatía por Brighton. Al finalizar sus estudios es Auror.

**Kamil Christian Black–Lupin** nacido el 25 de diciembre de 1981, es un año menor que Harry y asiste a Gryffindor, es buen estudiante, muy preocupado por la seguridad de Harry. Siempre está en medio de la relación Draco x Harry aunque realmente no quiere separarlos ni está enamorado de ninguno de los dos, solo la vida es así con él XD.

Bueno eso es todo, espero ir mejorando en la escritura de este fic porque he dejado a Harry Potter colgado desde hace ya muchos años y necesito volver a esto XDDD. Si hay algo mal y quieren avisarme pueden hacerlo por RR o como ustedes gusten pero recuerden, una critica constructiva es mejor que una destructiva. ¡BESOS!


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**: La cámara secreta se ha abierto.

**Habitación de Gryffindor.**

Brighton llevaba más o menos media hora escribiendo en un extenso pergamino mientras su lechuza lo observaba incrédula desde el ventanal que daba hacia los extensos jardines. En una de las camas un poco más lejanas se encontraba Gabriele, quien observaba somnoliento el techo mientras intentaba no quedarse dormido, sin mucho éxito; y por otro lado, caminando de un lado al otro con cierta preocupación de que no le vea Percy en la habitación de los mayores, se encontraba Kamil. Durante muy temprano a la mañana, Brighton se había comunicado por medio de patronus con su padre, quien le daba todo tipo de información desde la orden del fénix y en esos momentos se encontraba haciendo un informe completo sobre los últimos extraños acontecimientos, no por nada no era nada normal lo que había pasado durante los últimos meses y era necesario que el mayor hiciera ese tipo de trabajos, porque a decir verdad, Brighton Black, era uno de los más locuaces e inteligentes miembros de aquella orden ultra secreta.

–Lo que más me sorprendió –dijo Gabriele para evitar quedarse dormido en ese mismo momento–, fue ese enfrentamiento que entre Lockhart y Severus planearon.

–¿Eso te sorprende? Creí que dirías que el profesor te estaba meta coquetear en la última clase –murmuró con recelo mientras mojaba la punta de la pluma con la tinta.

–¿Y cómo sabes eso? Deberías estar en Adivinaciones en ese momento –preguntó con cierta incredulidad, Brighton se rascó el mentón con la pluma.

–Yo lo sé todo….

–A mi me llamó la atención esa lengua rara –habló Kamil sentándose en la cama–. ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaba?

–Parsel –susurró Gabriele y sonrió–. Es el idioma de las serpientes, por eso esa serpiente parecía entender a Harry.

–Es un mal augurio –respondió Brighton.

–Para ti todo es un mal augurio –habló el muchacho acomodándose el cabello–. Ves el cielo negro, es un mal augurio, no haces la tarea, es un mal augurio…..

–Golpear a mi estúpido hermano también será un mal augurio para tu cara –respondió amenazante Brighton levantándose de la silla, siendo detenido por Kamil.

–Ya basta chicos, tenemos que terminar esto lo antes posible…..iré a ver a Harry, quiero saber las últimas novedades….ustedes quédense aquí y comuníquenle todo a papá –murmuro–. Y traten de no golpearse en el intento.

–¡ÉL EMPEZO! –gritaron al mismo tiempo, señalándose mutuamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Sala común.**

Harry observó chispear el fuego y suspiró pesadamente, sus compañeros se habían ido a dormir luego de la extraña pelea que había tenido con Draco y el que ahora todos lo creían un fenómeno sólo por eso comenzaba a inquietarlo, además, que en aquellos momentos comenzaban a aparecer diferentes signos de que algo estaba ocurriendo en Hogwarts y obviamente era algo malo. ¡Nada le salía bien! Cuando al fin creía que encontró amigos y un lugar propio, comenzaban los problemas. El tal Lord Voldemort, a pesar de que le habían explicado quien era y que quería, aun no entendía del todo bien las cosas, estaba asustado y sus manos sudaban frío, quería irse pero no quería volver a su suplicio en la casa de los Dursley.

Una lágrima calló de su ojo, deslizándose suavemente como si de ríos se tratasen cuando escuchó el crujir de las escaleras de madera, por lo que tomó el balde con agua y lo echó sobre el fuego de la chimenea, dejando que un espeso humo blanco saliera de ella, tal vez lo hizo por miedo de que Percy o el nuevo prefecto Gabriele o Winona, lo regañen.

–Harry –habló la voz suave y quebrada de Kamil–. Estás despierto.

–¿Hm? Kamil ¿qué haces tan temprano? No deberías estar aquí –suspiró, estaba aliviado de que fuera un chico de primero y no alguien más.

–Es el privilegio de tener dos hermanos prefectos –sonrió–. Harry ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–¿Hm? ¿Qué se te ofrece? –preguntó sentándose nuevamente en el sillón.

–Es con respecto a lo que pasó hace unos días…..tú….. ¿Hablas parsel? –preguntó, Harry bufó rendido, otra vez la misma historia.

–No sé, en realidad ya me ha pasado otras veces de hablar parsel pero yo nunca lo aprendí…..

–Mi hermano dice que es un mal augurio –murmuró–. Salazar Slytherin hablaba parsel.

–Si, Hermione ya se encargó de decirme todo –sonrió, aunque aun estaba algo molesto, lo trataban como un bicho raro.

–Y el señor oscuro.

–¿Hm? –Harry observó como la mirada de Kamil se ennegreció instantáneamente–. ¿A qué te refieres?

–Mmm…ah….a Lord….Voldemort.

–¿Tú también lo llamar por su nombre? –preguntó extrañado, Kamil afirma.

–Mis padres no tenían miedo de llamarlo así, mis hermanos también lo llaman de esa forma a pesar de que a mi "mamá" no le agrada mucho –susurró y bajó la mirada, Harry comenzó a juguetear con los cordones de la colcha que estaba encima del sillón, inmediatamente se petrificó y observó la puerta.

–¿Escuchaste eso? –preguntó mirando para ambos lados.

–¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó asustado mirando como Harry se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida–. ¡Harry! No podemos abandonar la sala común a estas horas, además, estamos en pijama.

–Alguien me está llamando –habló caminando hacia la puerta–. Es por aquí.

–¡Espera! –Kamil vio como Harry salía ante los gritos de la dama gorda y observó para ambos lados antes de salir por donde había salido el chico de lentes.

Harry comenzó a correr por los pasillos con un Kamil que miraba espantado hacia todos los cuadros que le observaba, pues andar con pijama en el pasillo no era algo que se hiciera de lunes a lunes en el colegio de magia y hechicería. Fue entonces cuando el brujo de lentes se detiene y observa un escrito en sangre, con letras claras y fuertes. "La cámara de los secretos se abrirá". ¿Qué diablos era la cámara secreta?

–"La cámara de los secretos se abrirá" –leyó el pelilargo observando con sus ojos celestes.

–¿Qué diablos es la cámara de los secretos? –Harry observó expectante al muchacho junto a él, pero este negó.

–No tengo la menor idea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Gran Comedor.**

Durante toda la noche Harry estuvo escuchando la inquietante voz que le llamaba, por lo que tuvo que levantarse y se encontró muchas veces con Kamil en la sala común, quien en aquellos momentos estaba recolectando información de la orden del fénix, pero debido a la suerte que ya de por si tenía, Harry no lo descubrió en plena misión.

En el gran comedor ya se encontraban todos cenando como era la costumbre de todos los días, Hermione y Ron se encontraban hablando sobre la tarea de pociones, mientras que Harry había estado dándole toda la vuelta a sus horribles pesadillas y también comenzando a creer que esas voces que escuchaba significaba algo y si tenía que arriesgar su vida nuevamente denlo por seguro que él lo haría. Entonces se le podía ver al muchacho de lentes acercándose hacia sus compañeros mientras era observado por unos penetrantes ojos de un muchacho rubio platinado, quien le miraba con repulsión desde la mesa de Slytherin.

–Chicos –habló Harry sentándose con sus amigos.

–¿Acaso caíste de la cama, Harry? –se burló Fred y chocó los cinco con su hermano George.

–No, es más, no pude dormir en toda la noche –susurró, Ron afirmó con la cabeza pues él tampoco había podido dormir ya que escuchaba constantemente como su compañero de cuarto se removía en la cama.

–Harry, eso está mal, muy mal, tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore sobre lo que estas oyendo –habló Hermione.

–Por ahora quiero mantenerlo en secreto, según oí esto no es bueno, además, anoche estuve con Kamil en…..

–¿Kamil? –Preguntó Ron–. ¿Quién es Kamil?

–¡Ron! ¿No te acuerdas? Es el chico que conocimos el primer día de este año, uno de pelo negro con ojos claros ¿lo recuerdas? –murmuró Hermione, Ron hizo memoria y le focalizó con la vista.

–¡Aaaah! Sí, ahora recuerdo….

–Por cierto –susurró Harry mirando a Malfoy de reojo–. ¿Qué diablos le pasa?

–¿No lo haz notado? Ha estado así desde que pateaste su trasero en el duelo –dijo burlón mientras se mofaba del platinado.

–Mmm ni siquiera terminamos la pelea –murmuró.

–Harry, Harry, estabas diciendo que anoche estabas con Kamil ¿qué pasó? –volvió a preguntar Hermione y Ron bufó molesto ya que quería seguir burlándose de Malfoy.

–Ah, si, encontramos una escritura, decía algo de la cámara secreta….. ¿Sabes algo de una cámara secreta? –preguntó Harry, Kamil quien se encontraba muy cerca de ellos estaba escuchando la plática con un hechizo de amplificación sensorial, lo malo es que a su lado se encontraba Percy que no paraba de hablarle a su hermano por lo que le molestaba muchísimo la voz del pelirrojo cuando no se concentraba.

–Mmm, ahora que lo dices, no, no tengo la menor idea –murmuró Ron.

–Mmm, yo tampoco sé mucho pero….según escuché, la cámara secreta era un lugar que construyó Slytherin antes de irse ¿no? –Ron miró a su compañera alzando una ceja–. ¿Qué?

–Para no saber mucho sabes demasiado –bufó.

–¿Creen que los de Slytherin sepan algo? –preguntó Harry.

–Creo que tendríamos que preguntarle directamente a Malfoy ¿no Creen? –Harry volvió a mirar a Draco mientras Hermione hablaba.

–No es buena idea.

–¡Harry tiene razón! No nos dirá nada –murmuró Ron en bajo, Hermione suspiró resignada.

–Ya veré que hacer, con permiso tengo algo que hablar con alguien –dijo la chica levantándose y caminando fuera de la vista de los muchachos, siendo seguida de cerca y repentinamente, por Kamil Black.

–¿Qué diablos le pasa a esa chica? –susurró Ron, Harry simplemente levanta los hombros.

Por otro lado, Gabriele escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Percy y que a su lado le debatía Cedric Diggory, quien también era amigo del muchacho debido a que habían ingresado el mismo año, pero Cedric fue a parar a Hufflepuff y Gabriele a Gryffindor. Brighton se encontraba frente a ellos, comenzando a sentirse algo aturdido ya que quería hablar con su hermano asolas, pero si esos dos seguían hablando juraba que iba a estallar. Gabriele presentía eso y con una sonrisa les dijo que necesitaba hablar algo en privado con su hermano: A Cedric no le molestó y se fue sin antes saludarlo de despedida, pero Percy si parecía molesto y se fue de muy mal humor.

–¿Bien? –preguntó Gabriele.

–Kamil dijo que papá le contó que hay un objeto, algo, que comunica a Lord Voldemort con todo esto –susurró continuando su lectura.

–¿A qué te refieres? ¿Un objeto? ¿Un relicario o acaso un anillo?

–No precisamente, papá está seguro que debe ser un libro –susurró–. Un libro que en manos inocentes puede traer grandes desgracias.

–¿Un libro? –Brighton hizo recuerdo y recordó algo ocurrido en callejón Diagon–. ¡Callejón Diagon!

–¿Disculpa?

–¿No te acuerdas? Nos encontramos al estúpido de Lucius Malfoy allí –bufó mientras dejaba la pluma de lado y golpeteaba la mesa con sus dedos–. Pero no recuerdo que haya tenido un diario o un libro.

–Mm, todo concuerda debido a que Lucius es un mortifago –habló–. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿No era su sirviente un elfo doméstico?

–¿Un elfo…..doméstico? –Brighton volvió a ser presa de sus recuerdas y abrió sus ojos–. ¡Claro! Sentí una magia de un elfo cerca de Harry en ese momento, tal vez ese sujeto sepa algo sobre el libro, iré a investigar.

–No puedes, no podemos salir de Hogwarts –Brighton golpea con su dedo índice su cabeza en forma de "tengo una idea"–. ¿Qué?

–No saldré de aquí con mi figura humana, no soy tan tonto; pero tampoco puedo robarles el mapa del merodeador a los gemelos Weasley –murmuró observando a los chicos–. Esos gemelos me las pagarán bien caro.

–Mmm, Brighton….

–Ah, si –miró de nuevo a su hermano–. Iré como perro.

–Pueden descubrir que eres un animago ilegal, y estaríamos en graves gravísimos problemas –musitó entre dientes con una mirada preocupante, Brighton se rió.

–Nadie lo sabrá sino abres tu bocota –se levanta–. Yo iré con papá a avisarle, el ministerio de magia con todo esto de los problemas en Hogwarts, los alumnos petrificados, además de la historieta que se armó de la cámara de los secretos se burla de nosotros y andan vigilando todo tipo de acceso de comunicación. Iré a avisarle a papá, si de casualidad ves al idiota de Malfoy correteando por ahí, trata de seguirlo.

–¿El grande o el chico?

–¡El grande! Al chico le haces un conjuro de calzón chino y ya está, pero el grande es el peligroso, Lucius Malfoy –Gabriele afirma con la cabeza–. Y ten cuidado.

–Lo tendré.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Pasillo**

Kamil caminó hasta alcanzar a Hermione, no por nada la había citado allí mismo; una de las personas más inteligentes en esa escuela era Hermione Granger, la cual no sólo tenía un intelecto prodigioso, sino que también era un punto para una posible ayuda en la orden del fénix, por la que la necesitaba de su lado lo antes posible. Sonrió al ver que estaba en el lugar acordado y caminó hacia ella acomodándose la ropa de Gryffindor.

–Hermione, que bueno que te veo –sonrió, la chica le devolvió el gesto.

–¿De qué querías hablarme Kamil? –preguntó.

–Es sobre la tarea de pociones, la poción multijugos….. ¿Haz leído de ella? –Hermione negó con la cabeza–. Bueno, es una poción muy curiosa ¿no? Es difícil de preparar y es para chicos más avanzados…..

–¿Y por qué me dices esto?

–¿Sabes para que sirve? Uno pone unos cuantos cabellos de una persona en el brebaje y se trasforma en esa persona ¿no es interesante? –Hermione enseguida captó la idea.

–Si, muy interesante –sonrió–. Gracias.

–No hay de que….

Y Hermione se fue a la biblioteca.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Baño.**

Hermione había estado investigando en todos sus libros sobre la poción multijugos y había dado con la respuesta, inmediatamente avisó a sus compañeros que tomaran cabellos de Crabbe y Goyle, a pesar de la negativa de Ron ante de trasformarse en Crabbe, Hermione les dijo que era la única manera que tenían de entrar a Slytherin sin que nadie los reprendiera, por lo que los dos magos le pusieron una trampa a los gorilones para que caigan y así poder arrancarle unos cuantos cabellos.

Una vez cumplida la misión, Granger los citó a los dos para que vayan al baño de mujeres, donde Myrtle la llorona se encontraba llorando como siempre en uno de los cubículos. La joven bruja se encontraba frente a un pequeño caldero revolviéndolo con extremo cuidado, en aquel momento llegaron Ron y Harry con los cabellos que le había pedido la chica, ésta sonrió y colocó la poción multijugos en tres vasos diferentes.

–¿Es necesario decirles que esto no se ve muy sabroso? –dijo Hermione mientras les extendía los vasos.

–Con verlo te lo creo –murmuró Ron con cara de asco.

–Pensemos en otra cosa –murmuró Harry–. ¿Tenemos que poner los pelos?

–Si –dijo comenzando a colocar los pelos que habían conseguido–. Bien, a su salud.

–¡Salud!

Desde uno de los cubículos y con el conocimiento de Myrtle y su silencio, Kamil estaba observando cada detalle de los acontecimientos, pudo notar como inmediatamente Ron apenas terminó de tomar el brebaje salió disparando al baño, lo mismo pasó con Hermione más no con Harry, quien se quedó mirándose en los espejos y viendo como se trasmutaba a otra persona, comenzando a parecerse cada vez más a Goyle, quedando una trasformación perfecta. Ron sale del cubículo donde estaba ya trasformado en Crabbe.

–Fue todo un éxito –dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a Harry.

–Es verdad. Por cierto ¿Y Hermione? –ambos miran el cubículo donde desapareció Hermione.

–¡No se preocupen por mi! Vayan a averiguar lo de la cámara secreta…..

–Pero…

–¡No hay tiempo! La poción multijugos sólo dura unos pocos instantes ¡vayan! –rogó nuevamente Hermione, Ron y Harry se van de allí, Kamil queda mirando el cubículo de Hermione.

–¿Qué estará pasando? –susurró, Myrtle se acerca a él.

–¿Sucede algo, corazón? –preguntó la muchacha fantasma.

–Myrtle, te pediré un favor…. –sonrió, el chico sabía que al ser Miyrtle una fantasma le sería más fácil averiguar que le había pasado a Ganger–. Métete al cubículo de Hermione y dime que le está pasando.

–Por supuesto tesoro –dijo la chica y flotando fue lentamente donde se encontraba Hermione.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Pasillos hacia la oficina de Dumbledore.**

Brighton se había ido hacía más de cinco horas, por lo que se encontraba algo nervioso ¿le habría pasado algo a su hermano en el trascurso del tiempo? Sabía bien que el Ministerio de Magia ahora que Lucius estaba con más poder dentro de ese lugar, se estaba metiendo en lo que no le importaba. Bufó molesto, de algo estaba seguro, y esto era que si el Ministerio de magia seguía mentiendo sus narices en este asunto, seguramente les costaría más trabajo comunicarse, aunque según había entendido, el patronus era el método por el cual los miembros de la orden del fénix se comunicaba, pero no querían ellos utilizarlo hasta que no tuvieran información precisa sobre sus hipótesis como el hecho de que algún objeto era en el cual Lord Voldemort había transferido parte de su alma.

–Pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí –se escuchó el golpeteo de un bastón e inmediatamente Gabriele se dio la vuelta–. Gabriele Jacques Black, el mocoso hijo del asesino de los Potter y un hombre lobo.

–Lucius Malfoy –susurró con el ceño fruncido.

–No creí que te dejaran entrar a este lugar siendo hijo de dos personas insignificantes –sonrió de forma sádica, lo que hizo que Gabriele se pusiera más furioso.

–Yo no sé como entraste tú, mortifago –habló. El platinado se acercó más y más a Gabriele, lo que hizo posible que el chico observara al elfo doméstico detrás de él.

–Bien, seguro tu eres amigo de ese tal Harry Potter ¿verdad? –murmuró con desprecio–. Necesito que le des algo de mi parte.

–Nunca le daría nada que provenga de ti, Malfoy –bramó, con cierta ira, pero observando de reojo a Dobby, el cual temblaba ligeramente.

–Sabes, eres un lindo chico como para morir con un conjuro –susurró sacando su varita mágica–. Pero si quieres, te haré los honores.

–Prefiero que los gusanos me coman vivo –inmediatamente Lucius colocó la punta de su varita en el cuello de Gabriele.

–Se nota que tus padres no te educaron bien, a los mayores no se le debe contestar –enterró más su varita–. Ahora, vas a darle esto a Harry Potter.

–Malfoy….

Dobby abrió los ojos al observar que Lucius le miraba fijamente a los ojos y se iba acercando a él, quería ayudar a ese pobre chico, ya que si no detenía a Malfoy seguramente le iría muy mal. Pronto logró reunir coraje justo en el instante que un expelliarmus impactaba contra el cuerpo de su amo, desarmándolo rápidamente.

Lucius observó a su derecha a un muchacho alto, bien formado y con unos penetrantes ojos grises, esta vez más enojado que nunca y con la varita en alto dispuesto a atacar a Lucius, ese muchacho, sabía que era conciente y utilizaba los hechizos imperdonables cuando era necesario para defender a quien más quería, o al menos esa era su convicción.

–¡Aléjate de mi hermano o te rebanaré como un jamón, Lucius! –exclamó Brighton.

–Vaya, vaya, parece que poco a poco van llevando más monos a la caravana –susurró con repulsión y se alejó de Gabriele–. No podrán proteger a Harry todo el tiempo –sonrió–. Cuando menos lo esperen ya habrá desaparecido alguien.

–¿De qué diablos hablas, Malfoy? –preguntó Gabriele.

–Simplemente les diré esto, cuando menos se lo esperen alguien habrá desaparecido y ese alguien es quien tiene que morir para que el señor tenebroso vuelva… –inmediatamente y sin medir palabra Lucius se retiró junto a Dobby.

–¿Escuchaste eso? –preguntó Gabriele a Brighton, quien se acercó a ayudar a su hermano.

–Perfectamente, hay que avisarle a Kamil.

–No, espera…..él tiene ya encargada una misión –susurró Gabriele deteniendo a su hermano–. Lo mejor será encargarnos nosotros de que esto suceda.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Si esta persona es raptada, sabremos donde está Tom Riddle y el objeto donde se encuentra plasmado.

**Continuará**

Habrá dos capítulos de la cámara secreta, así que supongo que también habrá dos capítulos de los otros dos libros (El prisionero de azkaban y el cáliz de fuego), espero que les guste. No sé aun cuantos personajes usaré, pero de algo estoy seguro, los más marcados estarán acá.

En el próximo capitulo ya habrá más interacción Draco-Harry y comenzará a darse más pistas de algunas cosas que acontecen luego en el libro.

Algunas aclaraciones: Como mi intención no es hacer un copy-paste del libro, he cambiado algunas cosas pero el concepto está XD, es decir, la historia trataré de no modificarla. Necesariamente habrá algunas cosas que tendrán que pasar y otras que podré obviar, pero ya verán a lo que me refiero mientras pase la historia.

-Gabriele tiene dos mejores amigos: Percy Weasley, un año mayor que él, con quien tiene el gusto por la lectura, y Cedric Diggory, quien va en el mismo curso pero de Hufflepuff, Gabriele admira a Cedric por lo buena persona que es. Kamil por mientras hace buena relación con Harry en particular. Brighton es solitario, pero cuando era más chico era el mejor amigo de Nymphadora Tonks, con quien jugaba desde que era pequeño, y Charlie Weasley, dos años mayor que él.

Fui a ver Harry Potter 7 parte 1 ¡esta genial! La recomiendo mucho =)

BESOS y recuerden: "**Un REVIEW puede hacer que esta historia continúe, haz feliz a tu escritor favorito y deja tu comentario**"


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**: El incidente en la cámara secreta.

**Pasillo**

Le costaba demasiado adaptarse al enorme cuerpo de Goyle, pero tenía que afrontarlo para poder sacar en Slytherin una pista siquiera para descubrir lo que era la cámara de los secretos. Pasó por al lado de un enorme espejo y no pude evitar asustarse cuando vio a Crabbe reflejado junto a él. Hermione era una maestra de las pociones, de eso estaba seguro.

Suspiró y continuó su camino mientras se acomodaba los anteojos y trataba de no ver directamente a los ojos a los muchachos que pasaban por al lado suyo, observándolo con repulsión pues el grupito liderado por Draco Malfoy era odiado y amado al mismo tiempo, aunque ahora que lo veía todos los que pasaban por al lado suyo debían odiar a los slytherin por la forma en que les miraban con asco. Observaron entonces que al final del pasillo venía Percy Weasley, al principio Ron quiso llamarlo, pero al darse cuenta que no se encontraba como "él" sino como Crabbe, cayó su impulso y bajó la mirada; pero Percy venía malhumorado y obviamente los captó inmediatamente.

–¿Qué hacen en este lugar? Deberían estar en su sala común –murmuró Percy, Goyle inmediatamente miró a su compañero intentando buscar un apoyo democrático o algo así, pero Ron no sabía como enfrentar a su propio hermano.

–Nosotros estábamos….. –pero antes de terminar de hablar es interrumpido por la impactante voz de Draco.

–¡CRABBE, GOYLE! –se acerca–. ¿Estaban en la cocina buscando algo para comer? –preguntó a lo que ambos afirmaron.

–Ten cuidado, Malfoy, sabes que está prohibido andar a estas horas por los pasillos, sobre todo si las clases acabaron hace más de una hora –afirmó Percy.

–Métete en tus asuntos, Weasley, aunque como toda la familia Weasley son de aquellas cucarachas que uno no sabe como deshacerse de ella, no sé como son sangre pura –murmuró, Crabbe obviamente se sintió ofendido porque a pesar de tener el cuerpo del "guardaespaldas" de Draco, aun tenía los sentimientos de Ron–. ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó a Crabbe.

–Mm, nada, es que, comí mucho… –se excusó una vez que Harry intentó pararlo.

–Bien Malfoy, ten cuidado –susurró Percy y se retiró.

–Vamos, vamos hacia la sala común –dijo Draco dispuesto a irse pero se quedó mirando a Goyle–. ¿Y esos anteojos?

–¿Hm? –Harry se dio cuenta que tenía sus anteojos puestos y se los quitó rápidamente–, Es que, estaba leyendo un libro…..

–¿Leyendo un libro? ¿Tú? –Harry afirmó–. ¿Sabes leer?

–¿Hm? Em….si…

–Bueno, no importa, vamos a la sala común –dijo comenzando a caminar, a lo lejos Kamil sonrió, ya que el plan estaba saliendo perfecto.

**Sala común**

Una vez que llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin, Draco se tiró al sillón y comenzó a jugar con una pelota, inmediatamente Crabber y Goyle se sentaron en el sillón frente a él. ¿Cómo tenían que empezar la conversación? En realidad no lo sabían, pero tenían que hacerla rápido o sino terminaría el efecto de la poción y estarían en grandes problemas.

Un muchacho de tez bronceada, cabello negro y lacio y ojos verdes (1) se acercó a Draco Malfoy, debía medir más o menos un metro setenta y cinco, demasiado alto para estar en segundo año al igual que el resto de ellos, era Blaise Zabini, otro de los "perritos falderos" de Malfoy.

–Hola Draco –saludó e inmediatamente tomó los objetos encima de la mesita.

–Por cierto Blaise, supiste lo que pasó a Kaiser Zabiller –habló Draco dejando de jugar con su pelota.

–¿Qué está petrificado? –preguntó Blaise, Draco afirmó–. Eso es terrible.

–¡Tiene que ver con la cámara de los secretos! –dijo Goyle, o más bien Harry, quien al recibir las dos miradas se silenció.

–Es verdad, esa cámara.

–¿Acaso sabes quien la abrió? –preguntó Crabbe.

–Ya te dije ayer que no ¿tengo que repetírtelo de nuevo? –Crabber negó–. Pero papá me ha contado que hace unos cincuenta años la cámara se había abierto, y que una hija de Muggle murió…de verdad, espero que sea Granger.

Ron comenzó a apretar fuertemente las manos, Draco le observó bien, esos dos estaban actuando muy extraños.

–Ahora todos piensan de que Potter es el heredero de Slytherin sólo porque habla Parsel ¡por favor! Pero claro, desde que inició la colegiatura es ¡San Potter! –Goyle comienza a enojarse, lo que hace que Draco se levante–. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

–Em….nada, nada…..

–¿Acaso piensas que hay alguien peor que Potter? –preguntó de nuevo el chico rubio, mirando directamente a los ojos a su compañero.

–Em…. ¿Dumbledore? –susurró con duda, Draco sonrió.

–Es verdad, Goyle, a pesar de tener tanta grasa en tu cabeza ya esas reacciones químicas comienzan a decir cosas coherentes –susurró con una sonrisa–. Es verdad….. –se vuelve a sentar.

–Si….–susurró y Goyle miró a Crabbe que comienza a cambiarle el cabello–. Tu…cabello –susurra.

–Tus….ojos….–dijo esta vez su compañero.

Al darse cuenta que se estaba acabando el efecto de la poción, ambos corrieron fuera del lugar ante los gritos de Draco para que vuelvan, una vez transformados en ellos por completos luego de salir de las mazmorras de Slytherin, ambos fueron al baño a contarle a Hermione.

–¡HERMIONE, HERMIONE! Tenemos más datos sobre lo de la cámara….. ¿Hermione? –Harry ve como sale Myrtle del cubículo.

–Tienen que verla, está horrible jajajaja –se ríe divertida. La puerta se abre lentamente viendo a Hermione convertida en una gata.

–Los pelos que tomé fueron de la gata

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Baños del primer piso.**

Ya hacía un buen rato que Ron, Hermione y Harry se habían ido de allí, por lo que Brighton y Gabriele pudieron ingresar. Myrtle era una amiga de la casa ya para ellos dos, dado que la chica había quedado enamorada de Brighton y hacía lo que fuera por él, aunque el rubio a veces la utilizaba para obtener cualquier tipo de información.

Había estudiado con respecto a la cámara secreta durante su corta estadía en Grimmauld Place 13, donde se encontraba su padre en estos momentos investigando con la orden del fénix; según tenía entendido hacía cincuenta años la cámara secreta se había abierto, seguramente por algún descendiente de Slytherin, por lo que estaba seguro que Lord Voldemord estaba detrás de esto, seguramente él era el descendiente de Slytherin.

–Entonces ¿qué hay ahí? –dijo Gabriele sin entender.

–Un basilisco.

–¿Una serpiente?

–No sería nada nuevo dado que el animal de Slytherin es una serpiente –susurró mirando el libro fijamente–. Pero este basilisco tiene algo especial ¿sabes qué es?

–¿Tiene un sobrero puntiagudo y hace conjuros? –comenzó a reír.

–No es gracioso –sus risas se apagaron inmediatamente tras la mirada de fastidio del mayor–. El basilisco es una criatura poderosa, cuando le miras directamente a los ojos, la persona muere inmediatamente.

–¿Y para qué me trajiste aquí? –preguntó sin entender.

–Hace cincuenta años, una chica, hija de muggles, miró al basilisco a los ojos y murió, justo fue en el momento en que la cámara secreta se habría por primera vez luego de ser cerrada por Slytherin –sonrió y cerró el libro con una sola mano.

–¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con el baño de mujeres del primer piso? –volvió a preguntar, su hermano era brillante pero nunca acababa lo que tenía para decir.

–La muerta, la chica que murió, está aquí –dijo señalando uno de los cubículos–. ¡Anda Myrtle! Sal.

–¿Myrtle? –preguntó, Brighton afirmó–. Vaya, eres muy inteligente Brighton.

–¿Brighton? –Preguntó la chica saliendo del cubículo atravesando las paredes–. ¡Haz venido! ¿POR QUÉ NO VIENES SEGUIDO? ¿PIENSAS QUE MYRTLE PORQUE ES FANTASMA NO TIENE SENTIMIENTOS?

–Jejeje lo siento, lo siento Myrtle, pero he trabajado demasiado para la orden del fénix –sonrió y señaló a Gabriele–. Seguro lo recuerdas, es mi hermano, Gabriele.

–Oh, tu hermano sigue tan guapo como lo recuerdo –se acerca–. Hola….

–Hola Myrtle –saludó.

–Bien, bien, no estamos aquí para hacer sociales –mira al fantasma–. Myrtle, te necesitamos.

–¿Hm? ¿Para qué?

–Por favor, necesito que me cuentes: ¿Cómo moriste, Myrtle? –preguntó, la chica comenzó a pensar tranquilamente.

–Pues, fue un día horrible, otra vez Olive se burló de mis gafas…..entonces entre a éste cubículo y comencé a llorar. Luego escuché pasos, era la voz de un chico, entonces iba a salir del cubículo para decirle ¡que se largara! Pero entonces, abrí la puerta y vi unos ojos dorados…..y morí.

–¡El basilisco! –gritó Gabriele, Brighton afirmó–. Entonces, la cámara de los secretos.

Brighton señala el lavamanos del baño, como aquel que acaba de descubrir un enorme tesoro y le exhibía ante millones de personas. Gabriele se acerca y puede ver la entrada hacia la cámara, inmediatamente sonríe y comienza a saltar de la felicidad, su hermano era realmente una persona brillante que con dos o tres cabos sueltos podía resolver cualquier tipo de incertidumbre.

–¡Lo lograste, lo haz logrado! –dijo abrazándolo, o más bien lanzándose encima de él. Brighton se sonrojó repentinamente.

–Em, gracias –susurró avergonzado. Gabriele se dio cuenta que le estaba abrazando mucho y se separó un poco quedando sus caras a pocos centímetros.

Sus ojos se quedaron mirándose un rato largo, demasiado para ser una simple mirada. Brighton seguía sonrojado, y Gariele a pesar de su palidez comenzaba a sentirse algo tonto por la posición además porque sus brazos aun estaban enredados en el cuello de su hermano mayor. Probablemente se hubieran quedado así un buen rato pero la voz de Myrtle los sacó.

–¡Que lindos! –susurró, lo que hizo que ambos chicos se separaran rápidamente–. ¿Hm?

–Gracias Myrtle, haz sido de gran ayuda –murmuró Brighton, intentando evitar que vean su sonrojo pronunciado–. Pero necesitamos un último favor.

–¿Hm? ¿Qué se le ofrece?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Habitación en Gryffindor.**

Kamil caminó lentamente hacia la habitación donde normalmente dormía Ron y Harry junto a sus compañeros; la profesora de transformaciones "Minerva McGonagall" le había pedido amablemente que llamara a Potter y Weasley, para luego llevarlos a la enfermería donde ella estaría esperándolos. Al entrar no vio a absolutamente a nadie, pero si pudo visualizar un libro abierto con las páginas en blanco. Se acercó pero sólo para verificar que el libro no traía nada escrito ¿acaso ese sería el objeto del que tanto hablaba Brighton y Gabriele? Tomó el cuadernillo y lo cerró, observando la tapa, no traía nada escrito, volvió a abrirlo solo para ver como una luz destellaba del mismo, por lo que dio un salto hacia atrás, asustado, lo que le hizo participe de cómo Harry salía lentamente del libro en un destello rojo y dorado.

¿Lord Voldemort había secuestrado a Harry pero lo había devuelto? ¿Qué tramará?

–¡Harry! –Kamil llamó al muchacho que le observó confundido–. ¿Estás bien?

–Em, supongo que si…. ¿qué haces aquí?

–La profesora McGonagall me dijo que les llamara a ti y a Weasley, parece que algo terrible ha pasado….

–¿Le haz avisado a Ron? –preguntó, Kamil negó con la cabeza–. Entonces vamos.

–¿Harry…..y ese libro? –preguntó señalando el escritorio, el joven de lentes negó como sino fuera importante y caminó hacia fuera.

–No es nada importante.

Harry comenzó a caminar, pero Kamil se quedó mirando durante varios minutos el objeto hasta que la voz de Harry se escuchó alarmante. Inmediatamente Kamil salió corriendo para buscar a Weasley y así ir a la enfermería. No lo encontraron en la sala común ni tampoco estaba en las habitaciones, y seguro no era lo más probable que estuviera en la biblioteca por lo que fueron directamente al salón comedor. Draco, quien jugaba con una pelota en ese mismo instante, vio a Harry he hizo un ademán con la mano a Crabbe y Goyle.

–San Potter –susurró con asco Draco Malfoy.

–Vuelve a tu cueva, Malfoy –habló Kamil–. Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.

–Veo que los gatitos andan sacando garras –murmuró el muchacho mientras colocaba el codo encima de la cabeza de Kamil, tratando en este gesto a Kamil de enano.

–Ya suéltalo Malfoy, tenemos cosas que hacer –habló Harry con la serenidad que a veces lo caracterizaba. Malfoy se separó de Kamil y se acercó amenazante a Harry.

–Crees que eres el heredero de Slytherin, pero yo sé muy bien que no lo eres, como una sucia rata hijo de una sangre sucia y un idiota puede…..

–Cállate Malfoy –apareció Ron, a pesar de tener cobardía en ocasiones, podía llegar a ser una persona completamente diferente si se trataba de Harry–. Déjanos en paz.

–Ah, la "frutilla" que le faltaba al postre de idiotas –murmuró y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia las mesas de Slytherin.

–¡Ron! Que bueno que te encontramos –afirmó Harry, Ron mira a los dos chicos con incertidumbre.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

–McGonagall los está esperando en la enfermería.

Inmediatamente Harry, Ron y Kamil corrieron hacia la enfermería, pero durante el trayecto en el largo pasillo una mano agarró a Kamil del brazo y lo atrajo hacia el otro lado del pasillo; antes de que el niño pudiera gritar vio la figura de sus hermanos y se tranquilizo. Brighton se colocó el dedo índice en sus labios, incitando a que guardara silencio mientras caminaban lentamente por el pasillo y tocaban unos ladrillos para que se abriera una puerta, los tres entraron y pudieron observar desde ahí una ventana mágica que del otro lado simulaba ser una pared pero que podían ver absolutamente todo lo que pasaba en la enfermería.

–¿Y esto….? –preguntó Kamil pero es callado inmediatamente por Brighton que comienza a hablar en voz baja.

–Es un pasadizo mágico que descubrí a los 11 años –habló el muchacho mientras se acomodaba los cabellos que se deslizaban por encima de sus ojos–. Dumbledore me dijo que lo usara cuando realmente lo vea apropiado y ahora lo veo más apropiado que nunca.

–Esta ventana, del otro lado parece una pared –dijo acercándose al ventanal y estimulando a su hermano que también lo hiciera–. No tengas miedo.

–S…si… –susurró y se acercó–. ¿Hm? ¿Esa es…?

–Es Granger –habló el muchacho–. La cámara secreta se ha abierto del todo –murmuró.

–¿Está….muer…?

–No lo digas Kamil –murmuró Gabriele–. Ni lo digas….

–Sólo está petrificada, como el resto de los chicos…. –habló Brighton con un gesto de seriedad.

–Hemos descubierto donde está la cámara secreta –habló Gabriele y guiño el ojo–. Le hemos dado algunas pistas a Hermione, ella es una chica muy inteligente.

–Pero ella está petrificada, no podrá decirles a Harry y Ron –señaló Kamil la cama donde se hallaba la chica y que tanto Harry como Ron miraban impactados.

–Créeme, no sería un genio sino tuviera un plan para esto –señala la mano de Hermione–. Dejé un regalito ahí.

–….Harry…..

–Esta noche….Harry se enfrentará a Voldemort y el basilisco….

–¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué haremos nosotros? –preguntó a sus hermanos, que cerraron los ojos.

–No podemos hacer nada….absolutamente nada –murmuró Brighton, derepente un ruido les hizo voltear y ver a Dumbledore detrás de ellos; Kamil que no estaba acostumbrado se escondió detrás de su hermano mayor que le llevaba varias cabezas de alto y lo podía esconder perfectamente tras su cuerpo.

–Dumbledore –susurró Brighton.

–Brighton, eres un muchacho demasiado inteligente, me apena demasiado que este año te tengas que ir, ayudarías demasiado a Harry durante los años que le queda en Hogwarts –el rubio bajo la cabeza cuando el director le colocó una mano en el hombro.

–Lamentablemente tengo que crecer, director.

–Lo sé, lo sé, y sé muy bien que tus hermanos Gabriele y Kamil podrán ayudar a Harry hasta que terminen el curso –miró a los dos chicos, Kamil asomó su cabeza–. ¿Verdad?

–Si director –afirmó Gabriele, Kamil solo movió la cabeza.

–Pero ¿qué podemos hacer mientras Harry mata a ese monstruo de la cámara secreta? –preguntó Kamil, Dumbledore sonríe y saca de entre sus ropas un sombrero viejo y sucio.

–¡Ese es el sombrero seleccionador! –dijo Gabriele, el sombrero inmediatamente se colocó en la cabeza de Brighton.

–Brighton Black, el mayor de la familia Black, su majestuosa inteligencia es comparada con su implacable belleza, en tus ojos se encuentran la verdad y en tu mente las respuestas; Ravenclaw te hubiera aceptado con los brazos abiertos porque eres un digno heredero de ella, tu mente sólo se compara con la del señor oscuro, pero tu pureza en el alma te evitará seguir el camino del mal –Brighton sonríe.

–Gracias –susurró; el sombrero inmediatamente saltó a la cabeza de Gabriele.

–Gabriele Black, el hijo del medio, el segundo, quien tiene un espíritu humano intachable, una belleza física y espiritual incomparables, eres la esencia del bien y la humanidad en este mundo; Hufflepuff te hubiera condecorado en su casa, pero tu fuerza y valentía aun son más fuertes que tu extensa humanidad. No cambiarás, por más que te partan el corazón, seguirás siendo bondadoso y gentil….

–Gracias –sonrió también, por lo que el sombrero saltó a la última cabeza, la de Kamil.

–Dos veces en el mismo año Kamil…..

–¿Estas seguro que me pusiste en la casa correcta? –preguntó el chico, el sombrero se arrugo pensante, para luego sonreír.

–Por supuesto, no hay nadie más en esta habitación que tenga tantas cualidades de Gryffindor como tú; tus hermanos fueron disputados entre Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, pero siempre la valentía en ellos y la sagacidad prevalecían ante todo; tú en cambio, hijo mío, siempre fuiste un digno y fiel león, desde tu nacimiento, con tu pobre "madre", con una vida en las miserias llegaste a lo más alto sólo y con el fin de poder dar paz a los tuyos, eres un verdadero Gryffindor –salta hacia la cabeza de Dumbledore.

–¿Puedo preguntar para qué nos da un sombrero? –dijo Brighton.

–Ya lo sabrás…..–dijo Dumbledore tomando al sombrero y entregándoselo en las manos a Gabriele.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Cámara secreta**

La desaparición de Ginny Weasley había hecho que Dumbledore y el resto de los profesores quieran cerrar la escuela y avisar a los padres, pero Harry no se daría por vencido en esos instantes; inmediatamente buscó ayuda de una Hermione petrificada, pero encontró más de lo que jamás hubiera sospechado y ahora se encontraba en las profundidades de la cámara secreta. Lockhart había perdido la memoria al utilizar la varita rota de Ron para lanzar un conjuro que les rebotó, por otro lado Ron quedó del otro lado del túnel, lo que le hizo imposible poder rescatar a su hermana; ahora todo quedaba en las manos de Harry Potter.

El muchacho caminó por los túneles hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la chica, inconciente.

–¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! –intentó despertarla pero era inútil.

–Veo que haz visto los poderes que tiene Lord Voldemort –una voz joven se presentó detrás de Harry, el muchacho no pudo evitar dar la vuelta.

–¿Quién diablos eres tú?

–Permítame presentarme, soy Tom Riddle –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

–¿Por qué Ginny está así? ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó desconcertado.

–Pobre niña, realmente pensó en muchas idioteces cuando cayó bajo las manos de Lord Voldemort –murmuró–. Pero bueno, ahora tiene que morir para que él pueda vivir.

–Pero que…..–escucha unos ruidos–. ¿Qué fue eso?

–Una amiga que viene a jugar contigo –sonrió Tom e inmediatamente unos ojos dorados aparecieron detrás de él, por lo que Harry se cubrió los ojos y comenzó a correr–. No escapes Harry, ella puede saber donde estás…

Harry comenzó entonces a huir del basilisco, pero sus movimientos eran captados por el animal que probablemente ciego no podía notar especialmente donde estaba, por lo que se ocultó y tomó una piedra para hacer el ruido suficiente que hiciera que el animal pensara que había seguido de largo. Suspiró y volvió al lugar donde se había ido, observando como Ginny palidecía. Cerca de allí se encontraba Brighton con el sombrero de Gryffindor en la cabeza, el muchacho tomó fuertemente la varita y se fue acercando rápidamente hacia donde estaba Tom Riddle, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que el muchacho no le viera.

–Diablos, estoy demasiado bien posicionado –murmuró el rubio acomodándose nuevamente el cabello que le estorbaba, sacándose el gorro–. ¿Cómo hago para que le lleve el sombrero?

Inmediatamente apareció volando el cielo el fénix de Dumbledore, perfecto, ahora que observaba como Harry volvía al lugar de batalla para tener su enfrentamiento con Tom sería el momento indicado para que apareciera el fénix.

–Bien, toma esto –dijo Brighton dándole el sombrero al fénix–. Recuerda estar siempre vigilando a Harry, el basilisco tiene un veneno muy poderoso y si llega a morder a Harry estamos perdidos –le acaricia la cabecita–. Sé que tú puedes, ¡anda ve!

El fénix fue directamente al muchacho de lentes y dejó caer el sombrero, por lo que Tom comenzó a carcajearse.

–¿Eso es todo lo que envía Dumbledore? ¿Un sombrero viejo y un pájaro cantor?

Inmediatamente Brighton se rió, esta vez de Tom, pues seguramente el muchacho no entendía que tan especial era ese sombrero y ese fénix.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Gran Comedor**

Harry había salvado a Ginny Weasley, por lo que en esta ocasión no le iban a castigar aunque en definitiva tampoco lo castigarían por hacer lo que un verdadero Gryffindor haría. El gran comedor estaba decorado de rojo fuego y dorado, celebrando que este año los leones habían sumado más puntos al igual que el año anterior. Los alumnos de séptimo año se encontraban con sus trajes ceremoniales de graduación y Dumbledore estaba apunto de comenzar con aquella extensa y melancólica despedida a estos chicos que estabas creciendo y que próximamente se convertirían en aurores, profesores, etc.

McGonagall hizo pasar a los muchachos de Gryffindor, seguidos por los de Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuff, caminaron por los pasillos como si fuera el primer año de cada uno de ellos y se colocaron por los extremos del salón, cada uno traía en sus manos un diploma que afirmaba que habían terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería.

–Como todos los años, hoy llega el momento del adiós –murmuró Dumbledore observando a los chicos de 7mo–. Este año ha sido muy agitado, y los chicos de este último año lo vivieron de una forma enriquecedora y llena de sorpresas. Muchos de estos chicos trabajarán próximamente en el ministerio de magia, como aurores o tal vez decidan ser profesores o manejar algún comercio ¡dios sabe! Pero cada uno de estos chicos son especiales, e hicieron especial a esta institución con su paso por aquí.

Albus acomodó los micrófonos y miró hacia Brighton.

–Pero yo no tengo porque decir más, uno de los mejores promedios en TIMOS, quien tuvo excelentes calificaciones aun por encima de todos hablará; se ha decidido que él sea hoy quien de el discurso final…..por lo que…..Brighton Black, por favor –le invitó, todos le miraron, el muchacho rubio de ojos claros hizo una pequeña reverencia y saludó al director con afecto.

–Gracias director.

–De nada –murmuró y se retiró a un costado.

–Compañeros –susurró–. No he sido nunca tan feliz como lo he sido en Hogwarts, para los nuevos, esta institución les traerá una alegría inmensurable, que jamás podrán olvidar. Yo nací aquí mismo, y viví mi adolescencia aquí, ya es como mi hogar y me duele tanto dejarlo…pero siempre estaré aquí, en los corazones de cada uno, pues, Gryffindor me ha dado este lugar, el lugar de hoy estar hablando por boca de mis compañeros de séptimo, sólo para decir lo mucho que extrañaremos Hogwarts, que fue una casa para nosotros durante los siete años de nuestra vida aquí, donde hemos sido prefectos, alumnos, premios anuales ¡que importa! Hemos sido los que hemos trazado un rumbo, un camino….–sonríe–. Y espero que todos ustedes también dejen su pisada, para que nuestros hijos el día de mañana la vean y digan…..esa pisada, esa huella imborrable es la de mi padre, Gracias –ante el aplauso se retiró.

Otro año más que se fue…..

**Continuará.**

(1) Decidí cambiarle el aspecto a Blaise porque realmente a veces me confundo, pero no es morocho del todo, sino que tiene una piel morena tirando a blanco, no es negra del todo, esto lo hice por confusión realmente pero me gusta como se ve así.

T.T ¡AAAH! Trataré no basarme tanto en los libros ni en las películas, realmente fue muy difícil porque la cámara secreta hace mucho no la veo y no sabia que pasaba antes y que pasaba después, por lo tanto hice un revoltijo de cosas, aun así para que la pareja se vaya dando trataré de no ser tan estructural en cuestiones del libro o peli.

Ya saben, parejas, cosas que me quieran decir, etc etc, todo en los REVIEW, recuerden "CADA REVIEW SALVA UN POLLITO, SI QUIERES QUE LOS POLLITOS VIVAN DEJA TU REVIEW!" XD


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**: Sirius Black

Nota: cambie bastante el fic con respecto al libro/película para no hacerlo demasiado monótono y que haya más interacción entre Draco y Harry.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Caldero Chorreante.**

Remus Lupin ingresó junto a sus hijos a la pequeña cantina justo a la entrada del callejón diagon. Su ropa remembrada y aspecto risueño eran imposibles olvidar; Remus Lupin seguía siendo un joven con ropa de viejo, algo demacrado pero no demasiado, llevaba el cabello largo, pues le era imposible cortarlo en aquellos momentos, y sus ojos miel dorada brillaban con tal intensidad que opacaba al resto de las miradas. Llevaba consigo un bastón por si perdía las fuerzas de sus piernas, caminaba prácticamente rengueando luego de una transformación ocurrida hacía pocos días.

Detrás de él sus tres hijos, tres jóvenes de aspecto limpio e inteligente pero de ropa vieja, pues la de su colegio la habían conseguido gracias a Dumbledore pero la cotidiana se encontraba algo gastada por ser pasada de generación en generación. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son una familia de muy bajos recursos a pesar de llevar en su piel el distinguido apellido "Black".

Remus se detuvo un momento e hizo un ademán con la mano a sus hijos para que se acercaran.

–Voy a pedir una habitación al señor –dijo señalando la recepción–. Ustedes vayan al comedor y busquen una mesa.

Brighton inmediatamente afirmó y caminó hacia unos puestos de diario para conseguir "el profeta", mientras que Kamil localizó con la vista a Ronald Weasley a quien saludo inmediatamente, por ende, si estaba Ron debía estar Williams Weasley, lo que hizo que el hijo del medio de los Black lo buscabara con la mirada sin mucho éxito.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Kamil a Ron.

–Acabo de llegar con mis padres de un viaje por Egipto ¡fue genial! ¿Quieres ver las fotos? –dijo mientras era empujado por los gemelos, lo que hizo reír a Kamil.

–¿Cómo un chico tan lindo como Kamil puede hablarte, Ron? –cuestionó Fred mientras molestaba a su hermano.

–Es verdad ¿acaso usaste una poción o algo? –preguntó George.

–Jejejeje

–¡Ya déjenme en paz! –gritó fastidiado el muchacho.

–¡Fred, George, dejen a su hermanito! –Molly se acercó a Kamil y Ron–. Kamil, que lindo te vez…precioso ¿cómo anda tu santo padre?

–Está pidiendo una habitación en la recepción –dijo Kamil mientras recibía abrazos y besos de Molly.

–Me alegro tanto, ¡ARTHUR, ARTHUR! Mira quien está aquí ¡es Kamil! El bebé de Remus –Kamil se preguntó si tenía que gritar tan fuerte ante tantas personas, pero cuando el hombre pelirrojo se acerco se quedó más tranquilo–. Mira que hermoso es….

–Cierto, mucho gusto Kamil, hace tiempo que no te veo, la última vez gateabas y estabas en pañales –Kamil se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, no hacía falta tanto detalle ¿no?

–Ven, ven, cariño, siéntate con nosotros…..

Por su parte Gabriele se había cansado de buscar y había optado por sentarse frente a su hermano, quien estaba leyendo muy entretenido el profeta de esta semana; fue entonces cuando recibe un abrazo de espalda, se dio la vuelta y vio a Bill Weasley detrás de él, lo que hizo que se sonrojara y Brighton bufara algo molesto mientras cubría su rostro con el periódico. William era una persona diferente a la que alguna vez Gabriele hubiera querido, su aspecto era bastante informal, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones haciéndole juego, cinturón con tachas y unas botas oscuras, parecía salido de un concierto de rock.

–¡Tanto tiempo que no te veía! –dijo Bill acariciándole la espalda, lo que logró hacer enojar más a Brighton, apretando el diario en sus manos.

–Es verdad, desde que te graduaste hace dos años, ha pasado tanto tiempo –susurró Gabriele mirándolo embobado–. ¿Dónde haz estado?

–Pues he estado mucho tiempo en el norte, con mi hermano Charlie, hace poco encontró una especie de dragones casi extinta ¿quieres ver imágenes? –preguntó sacando las fotos de su bolsillo y mostrándoselas.

–Menos mal que esperaste su respuesta –susurró entre dientes Brighton, Bill intentó no escucharlo pero la mirada intensa del mayor de los Black era fuerte.

–Son muy…..em…..lindos –dijo algo atemorizado.

–¿Verdad? –preguntó emocionado, no, no era verdad, pero Gabriele amaba la sonrisa de Bill más que cualquier otra cosa.

–No, ¡son horribles! –exclamó Brighton tapándose con el diario.

–¿Hm? ¿Eso crees? –cuestionó confundido Williams, Gabriele suspiró.

–Ya déjalo, dice tonterías –murmuró y le sonrió.

–Aquí tiene su comida, señor –habló el mesero sirviéndole al rubio una ensalada, el chico tomó el tenedor dejando de lado el diario.

–Mm, ¿y qué estuviste haciendo estas vacaciones? ¿Haz tenido vacaciones, no? –preguntó, Bill inmediatamente sonrió.

–Claro, fui con mi familia a Egipto, Ron le está mostrando las fotos a todo el mundo –en ese momento llega Kamil pero Bill está tan entretenido hablando que ni lo nota, el chico se sienta junto a su hermano quien aun sostiene el tenedor y mira amenazadoramente a Bill.

–¿Hermano, estás bien? –preguntó Kamil al ver al muchacho con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Si, muy bien –murmuró entre dientes.

–¿Seguro?

–:…..Si….. –susurró, pero cuando Bill tocó el cabello de Gabriele para apartarle un mechón, el tenedor no soportó la fuerza y se terminó partiendo en dos.

–¡Wooo!, lo siento, pero fue asombroso –habló Kamil tomando el otro extremo del tenedor que no tenía Brighton en sus manos.

–Lo siento Gabriele, tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, pero puedes quedarte con estas fotos de mi viaje ¿si? Luego te daré un recuerdo que traje de Egipto para ti, ya vengo –el pelirrojo de cabello largo y aspecto sombrío abandonó la mesa donde se encontraban los tres hermanos.

Gabriele continuó observando al muchacho retirarse, mientras que Kamil miraba con cierta ingenuidad ¿por qué alguien observaría tanto a una persona? Y aun más ¿Por qué Brighton se enojaba tanto con algo tan simple? Pero sus pensamientos fueron aplacados por un sonido de un golpe en la mesa; Brighton la había golpeado con el profeta para llamar la atención de los menores de la familia, los dos par de ojos le focalizaron directamente, lo que hizo que el rubio doblara el periódico de tal manera que le mostrara la tapa a ambos.

–Tenemos problemas –murmuró Brighton, Gabriele abrió los ojos expectantes, Kamil parecía no entender cual era el problema de un señor que parecía gritar como loco en la foto.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó.

–Es Sirius Black –habló Gabriele y bajó la cabeza–. Tú no lo conoces porque cuando naciste él ya estaba en Azkaban, pero este señor es nuestro padre.

–¿Nuestro padre? –Kamil se acercó más al periódico para ver el parecido de Sirius con su hermano mayor y también con él–. ¿Por qué papá fue a prisión?

–¿Mamá no te contó nada en todos estos años que nos fuimos a Hogwarts? –Preguntó el mayor, a lo que el chico negó con la cabeza–. ¿Y tú nunca preguntaste?

–Si pregunté por papá, pero mamá nunca me quiso contar nada, es más, parecía que evadía el tema –susurró pensativo, recordando aquellas escenas de su niñez–. Supongo que no quería explicarle a un niño de 6 años algo tan terrible.

–Papá fue a prisión por ser seguidor de "ya sabes quien" –murmuró cerca del oído de Kamil, el chico abrió sus ojos y colocó una mano sobre su pecho, mirando a su hermano mayor de forma incrédula.

–¿Qué? ¡Es imposible! Papá adoraba a los hijos de muggles, bueno, eso creo….sino, no se hubiera casado con mamá –bajó la cabeza y tomó el diario con cuidado para ojearlo.

–Te contaré la historia, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer –susurró Brighton acercándose a sus hermanos–. Todo pasó hace doce años, cuando tú aun no nacías….Lord Voldemort estaba manchado con la profecía de que el hijo de una pareja con la que se haya enfrentado y que haya nacido en el mes de Julio, sería quien se enfrentaría a él en la batalla final –murmuró e hizo señal con la cabeza a Harry, que había pasado por las mesas del caldero chorreante sin prestarle atención a ellos–. Pero Voldemort tenía un problema, nacieron dos niños en ese entonces, uno era Harry Potter y el otro Neville Longbottom.

–¿Longbottom? –preguntó extrañado, Gabriele asistió al igual que su hermano mayor.

–Por lo que, los Potter sabiendo de un posible ataque, decidieron esconderse en su casa en valle de Godric, donde actualmente vivían con su pequeño hijo Harry…–suspiró–. Supuestamente habían decidido utilizar un potente hechizo, en lo cual la única manera de encontrar a los Potter era si mi padre hablaba, parece que él habló y esa noche los Potter fueron asesinados; Primero James, luego Lily, y cuando Voldemort intentó matar a Harry, el hechizo rebotó y dio directamente hacia él, pero dejó la marca –señaló su frente.

–Ya veo, así que papá traicionó a los Potter –susurró Kamil con tristeza, sus hermanos se miraron entre sí y suspiraron dolidos.

–Por eso para nosotros, durante los primeros años en Hogwarts, fue un suplicio ser hijos de ese hombre –habló Gabriele, nunca Kamil vio a su hermano diciendo palabras tan duras–. Imagínate, había pasado 6 años desde el incidente y aun así el acontecimiento seguía en boca de todos, nos miraban de reojo a mí y a Brighton como si hubiéramos cometido un delito. Albus nos apoyó muchísimo, pero no podíamos seguir mamando de él, teníamos que seguir creciendo y nos impulsamos a ser diferente a ese hombre.

–¿Acaso el señor padre se volvió loco? –preguntó señalando la foto.

–¿Quién no lo estaría en Azkaban? ¿Haz oído alguna vez sobre lo que pasa ahí? Hay dementores, horribles monstruos que se alimentan de tus recuerdos más profundos –murmuró Brighton cambiando su expresión–. Son criaturas horribles, en ese lugar sólo tienes que vivir torturado por tus pensamientos oscuros para que los dementores no te maten –observa que Harry está hablando con los Weasley–. Anda Kamil, ve, y dile lo siguiente a Harry, dile que por más que oiga cualquier cosa de Sirius Black, no vaya por él.

–¿Hm? ¿Acaso Sirius Black quiere matar a Harry? –preguntó, Gabriele afirmó.

–Es lo más probable, es el único que interfiere para que el señor oscuro regrese –habló el muchacho y le acarició la cabeza a Kamil–. Sirius es el padrino de Harry, James depositaba mucha confianza en él, así que es lo más seguro.

–¡Anda, ve! –dijo Brighton empujando a Kamil, el cual casi cae de la silla.

–Ya voy, ya voy…..–murmuró y se levantó del asiento.

Seguido por los ojos de sus hermanos, Kamil se acercó a Ron y Hermione. Hermione había adquirido recientemente un gato y Ron llevaba una pequeña rata en sus manos, lo que ocasionaba varios conflictos entre los dos amigos de Harry. El menor de los Black se paró junto a ellos y luego de saludar comenzó a platicar, no quería ser tan directo con Harry.

–A mi hermano Percy le compraron la lechuza, y a mi me dieron la rata –dijo Ron emocionado–. Así que Scabbers es mi nueva mascota.

–Hmmm, y pregunto una cosa Ron –dijo Kamil acariciándole la cabecita a la rata quien se dejó hacer–. ¿Para qué quieres una rata?

–¿Cómo que para qué?

–Kamil tiene razón, al menos las lechuzas envían correo pero ¿una rata? –preguntó Harry.

–Pues, no estoy seguro pero es una rata de compañía –murmuró.

–Por cierto Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? –preguntó a lo que Harry asistió con la cabeza. Hermione y Ron se quedaron observando como se iban hacia uno de los extremos–. Harry, veo que haz oído hablar de Sirius Black.

–¿Hm? Claro, si he oído hablar de Black, es un asesino prófugo ¿cierto? –el chico asiste rápidamente–. Todos me dicen que tenga cuidado, ¿Pero que tengo que ver yo?

–¿No lo sabes acaso? Sirius Black es un fiel seguidor de "tu sabes quien" –murmuró acercándose a Harry–. Y ya sabes que lo único que impide que "ya sabes quien" vuelva eres tú Harry.

–Entiendo –bajo la cabeza–, Todos los años tengo un problema, esta vez un asesino loco que anda suelto y quiere matarme –Kamil asiste–. Cuanto optimismo me das.

–Lo siento, pero por favor Harry, por más de que oigas cualquier cosa, dime que no irás a buscar a Sirius Black….–habló, Harry se sorprendió.

–¿Por qué iría detrás de alguien que quiere matarme? –preguntó confuso.

–No sé, pero lo haz hecho los últimos dos años –Harry entró en razón, es verdad lo que decía el moreno.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Plataforma 9 ¾**

El enorme tren se había parado momentos antes de que ellos cruzaran la pared que dividía la plataforma 9 de la 10. Brighton fue el primero en hacerlo, modelando en aquellos momentos un hermoso traje negro, aunque en particular lo más notorio era aquella tela azul que en forma de adorno envolvía su brazo derecho. Gabriele fue el siguiente en pasar, con su ropa de Gryffindor perfectamente planchada y limpia, el tercero fue Kamil, quien también traía la misma ropa sólo que varios talles más chicos y por último Remus.

Brighton dio dos pasos, como buen jefe de familia que se había auto-otorgado aquel titulo. Miró de reojo a sus hermanos y a su padre, para luego sonreír.

–Espero que este año le vaya bien –murmuró el muchacho rubio, Remus le dio un abrazo y se dirigió directamente al tren–. Tengan cuidado.

–Lo sabemos –murmuró Gabriele–. Sirius Black puede estar en cualquier lado.

–Tú tienes que ir con los prefectos ¿no Gabriele? Trata de entrenarlos para poder enfrentar el problema de Sirius y proteger a los niños –preguntó el menor, el rubio afirmó y se alejó de ellos, subiéndose al tren.

–Ten cuidado Kamil, estaré vigilándolos, si necesitan algo sólo llámame –murmuró muy cerca del oírlo, Kamil simplemente giró su cabeza y caminó hacia el tren como su padre y su hermano, subiéndose en él.

Sólo bastaron unos diez minutos antes de que el tren saliera camino a Hogwarts. Brighton observó la estela de humo que había dejado en su camino y sonrió, ahora todo quedaba en las manos de sus hermanos y él sólo sería una ficha más de ese tablero, esta vez su brillante intelecto se dedicaría profundamente en los temas referentes al ministerio y a la orden del fénix con los cuales trabajaba sigilosamente.

–Brighton –murmuró una chica colocándole la mano encima del hombro.

–Ah. Nymphadora –murmuró, pero el gesto de la chica lo hizo corregirse–. Perdón, Tonks, Tonks….

–¿Pasa algo?

–No, creo que debemos seguir con nuestro trabajo ¿te llamó Dumbledore? –preguntó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un artefacto parecido a un teléfono celular.

–No, aun no y ¿qué demonios es eso? –preguntó la blonda, y es que ahora su cabello era rubio y con enormes volados.

–¿Ésto? –Muestra el aparato–. Es un aparato.

–¡No me digas! –ironizó–. Te pregunto que ¿para que sirve o por qué lo tienes?

–Hm, pues es que estoy….–en eso un ruido fuerte los desconcentra–. ¿Qué es eso?

–Creo que nos necesitan en la orden del fénix ¡vamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Tren**

Harry había estado platicando con sus compañeros en el pasillo, trataban de buscar lugares para estar más cómodo pero no los encontraron. Pasaron por la manada de gente tratando de no ser aplastados en el acto, logrando encontrar un cubículo, el cual no estaba vacío pero sólo habían dos personas allí, una de ellas era Kamil Black y el otro parecía un profesor. Inmediatamente Harry decidió entrar y sentarse junto a Kamil, Hermione y Ron optaron por ocupar el otro asiento.

No tardó mucho luego se acomodarse que cerró la puerta inmediatamente.

–¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Ron.

–No sé por que, pero me empecé a enojar y de repente mi tía se trasformó en un enorme globo y salió de la casa por la puerta, cuando me dí cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya había salido volando –murmuró.

–No es tu culpa, Harry –intentó Kamil calmar a su compañero–. A mi también me ha pasado una vez que enojado trasformé a la gata del vecino en una sandía…..

–¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Hermione.

–Mi hermano Brighton me ayudó a convertirlo en gato, aunque ahora tiene una extraña afiliación a las sandias…. –sonrió, Harry comenzó a reír seguido por Ron y Hermione.

–Este año tu hermano mayor ya no estará en Hogwarts ¿no? –preguntó Hermione, Kamil negó–. ¿Está trabajando?

–Sí, es auror en el ministerio de magia, tiene mucho trabajo pero no le pagan demasiado, es aprendiz.

–Me sorprende que con la inteligencia de tu hermano no lo hayan colocado en un puesto de logística –murmuró la muchacha, Kamil alza los hombros.

Unas pisadas fuertes se escucharon por el pasillo, lo que tuvo como consecuencia que las puertas se abrieran rápidamente y pudieran notar el platinado cabello de Draco Malfoy seguido por Blaise Zabini y los dos gorilones del otro lado. El rubio dio dos pasos dentro del cubículo y mira con desprecio a Harry, quien se levanta involuntariamente seguido de sus amigos. Inmediatamente Cabber y Goyle se abalanzan pero son detenidos por el brazo de Malfoy. No era normal ver a los Slytherin en aquella parte del tren y mucho menos a ellos que tienen complejo de superioridad y seguro irían a los vagones exclusivos del tren, pero no, ahora se encontraban frente a ellos.

–Harry, que raro verte aquí, pensé que con tu fama irías a un vagón VIP –gesticuló desagradablemente, Blaise observó detenidamente a Kamil, quien se acurrucó junto a Remus Lupin que dormía contra el espejo.

–Eso te debería decir yo a ti, Malfoy.

–Ja, y encima estas con la mismas ratas de siempre. Ganger, una sangre sucia que lo único para lo que sirve es para leer libros. Weasley que es tan idiota como toda su familia. Y ¿Cómo olvidar de Kamil Black? –Da dos pasos para llegar a Kamil–. Hijo de Sirius Black.

–¡CÁLLATE MALFOY!

–¿No te gusta que le diga al mundo que eres hijo de un asesino? –Preguntó, Hermione, Ron y Harry observaron a Kamil, quien bajó la cabeza–. Jajajajaja, vamos chicos, hay cosas que debemos hacer, nos vemos Potertonto….jajajajaja –se va cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Un silencio perturbador dominó en la escena. Kamil se aferró a su padre dormido mientras el trío intercambió miradas de confusión.

–Ahora entiendo por que…–pero antes de que Harry terminara de hablar, el tren paró estrepitosamente y el frío azotó todo el tren. Las ventanas comenzaron a congelarse y Ron inmediatamente se pegó contra el espejo para ver que pasaba afuera.

–Harry, alguien está subiendo….

–¿Será Sirius Black? –preguntó Hermione.

–No lo creo –murmuró Kamil, giró su cabeza hacia la puerta del cubículo donde podía percibir una sombra y vio, eso era….un dementor–. Oh dios, no…..

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ron, inmediatamente la puerta fue abierta.

Fue entonces cuando apareció, un horrible espectro cubierto por un largo manto de oscuridad y sombras. Brighton le había hablado de los dementores con tanto temor en su voz que le asustaba, ahora podía ser participe de porque su hermano mayor les temía. Apretó fuertemente la mano de Remus mientras era absorbido los recuerdos de Harry y los miembros de ese cubículo se congelaban poco a poco por la presencia de aquella criatura. Remus despertó, como si le hubieran hechizado para que abriera sus ojos en aquel momento, se levantó rápidamente, sacó de su chaqueta su varita, apuntando al monstruo y murmurando un conjuro que pudo vencerle.

Lentamente el color se fue recuperando, Remus se sentó involuntariamente en el asiento donde estaba y pestañó un par de veces, estaba débil pero si sus hijos o Harry o cualquier niño estuviera en peligro, Lupin dejaba de ser el licántropo enfermo para convertirse en el guerrero lleno de pasión y valentía.

Remus abrió sus ojos y comenzó a urgar entre sus ropas sacando un chocolate y partiéndolo, para darse a los chicos obligándolos a comerlos. Cuando todos comenzaron a notar una mejoría en sus cuerpos, Lupin decidió despertar a Harry.

–Harry, ¡Harry! –Habló Remus despertando al muchacho, el chico se levantó y Hermione le entregó sus gafas–. ¿Estás bien?

–Si, estoy bien ¿qué fue eso? –preguntó Harry.

–Es un dementor –Hermione miró a Kamil sorprendida–. Un guardia de Azkaban, pero ya se fue.

–¿Y qué hacía aquí? –preguntó Harry, Remus volvió a tener la voz cantante.

–Buscaban a Sirius Black; toma –le da un pedazo de chocolate–. Ya les dí a todos, es para contrastar el ataque del dementor. Ahora debo ir a hablar con el conductor ¿si?

–Hmm….si….–murmuró Harry comiendo un poco de chocolate. Remus le lanza una mirada a Kamil y se retira.

–¿Estás bien Harry? –preguntó Ron.

–Si, y ¿ustedes?

–Si, estamos bien –murmuró, se abrió nuevamente la puerta, Gabriele entró desesperado para abrazar a su hermanito.

–¡Kamil! Gracias al cielo te encuentras bien –susurró Gabriele muy cerca del oído de su hermano.

–Hermano, gracias por preocuparte por mi…..

–¿Cómo no preocuparme por ti, hermano? –Se sienta junto a Kamil–. Ese dementor era horrible.

–¿Lo haz visto? –preguntó Ron.

–Habían muchos dementores merodeando por todos los vagones, a ustedes les tocó uno, a mí en particular me tocó otro que casi le cuesta la vida a un compañero mío –murmuró–. Gracias adiós pudimos escapar, Dumbledore se pondrá furioso.

–¿Hm? ¿Debido? –preguntó Harry aturdido.

–Los dementores deben estar en Azkaban, no en una escuela, pero parece que allí nos esperan más dementores que buscan a Sirius Black –murmuró acariciándole el cabello a su hermano.

–¿Estarán en Hogwarts? ¡Es imposible! –Gabriele afirmó y Hermione bajó la mirada.

–Habrá que convivir con ellos –murmuró Kamil.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hogwarts **

Un nuevo año había comenzado, nuevamente el sombrero seleccionador comenzó a cantarle a los nuevos alumnos que habían ingresado. Kamil sonrió al ver como los nuevos niños que ingresaban al primer año comenzaban a sentarse junto a ellos, los de segundo. Gabriele se encontraba más en la punta, ya dueño de sexto grado y uno de los más importantes en Gryffindor por ser el prefecto más calificado y el cual era el encargado de cuidar a todos los miembros de esa casa, pues Godric lo había decidido así por medio de la fuerza mágica ejercida por su sombrero al buscar a un nuevo líder de los prefectos junto con Percy; aunque el año que seguía, al graduarse el joven Weasley tendría que ocupar él el mayor lugar.

–Buenas días jóvenes alumnos, los que me conocen no les hace falta mi presentación pero para los recién ingresados, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, soy el director de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y les doy la bienvenida a los alumnos de primero –habló el anciano y observó a su costado–. El profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas decidió retirarse para pasar más tiempo con el brazo que le queda, por mientras la materia será impartida por Rubeus Hagrid ¡suerte profesor!

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir, más fuerte Harry, Ron y Hermione quienes sonrieron ampliamente al oír las nuevas noticias.

–Mientras por otro lado, el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart decidió renunciar y por lo tanto la materia de Defensas contra las artes oscuras será impartida por el profesor Remus Lupin ¡Buena suerte profesor!

–¡VIVA, VIVA! –aplaude Kamil con entusiasmo. Ron, Hermione y Harry le miraron e igual a él respondieron con la misma emoción.

–Ahora un aviso no muy satisfactorio, por orden del ministerio de magia y ante la fuga de un asesino, han decidido enviar dementores para custodiar Hogwarts. Principalmente les pido que no tengan miedo, los dementores pueden localizarlos por sus vidas tormentosas y se alimentan de nuestros recuerdos más felices. Pero ¡no teman! La felicidad puede estar incluso en un oscuro momento –sonrió y miró hacia los costados–. Además habrán algunos autores que evitarán que los dementores ataquen a los alumnos, entre ellos: Friedich Houson, Nicholas Backer, Nymphadora Tonks y Brighton Black.

–¿Brighton? –Kamil miró a Gabriele sorprendido.

–No me puedo librar de él –murmuró el hijo del medio, mirando a Brighton.

Albus terminó la presentación e inmediatamente todos comenzaron a comer, inclusive los aurores. Kamil miró de reojos a su padre quien al mismo tiempo le observaba. Gabriele intentaba no perder la calma, pues Percy había comenzado a acosarlo nuevamente.

Era un día normal…..en Hogwarts.

_**Continuará**_

Particularmente cambié la parte final de la historia ¿no? Hay aurores que intentan custodiar a sus compañeros, por sino se dieron cuenta es uno por casa jajaja. Friedich le toca Slytherin, Nicholas con Ravwnclaw, Brighton con Gryffindor y Tonks a Hufflepuff. Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

¡FELIZ 2011! Espero que este año les traiga mucha magia jejejeje y felicidad.


End file.
